


Something More

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Dinner Party, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, First time anal, Light BDSM, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sophie Hunter - Freeform, Spanking, friends - Freeform, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and Rebecca have an amazing sex life, but she needs more.... Finally, Rebecca tells Tom what she really wants in the bedroom...





	1. The Talk...

"Tom, can you come in here for a minute? Please." I call from the living room. 

Tom and I have an amazing sex life and I really can't complain. He is so gentle and passionate and I am truly a lucky woman. Lately, I have had this feeling of wanting more and doing something different.... I want to be kinky. I have been holding on to this feeling for a while and haven't told Tom yet but today I was going too. 

"Oh, god I sound like a total loon" I tell myself. 

"Yes dear? Tom say walking into the living room with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Jesus this man is so fucking sexy. 

"I need to talk to you about some things" I say shakily 

"Rebecca, you are scaring me. What's going on?" He says sternly 

"Nothing bad. I need.... It's about our sex life." I finally say 

"Alright then. What do you need to know? " He said grabbing my hand and sitting us down on the couch. 

I don't know why this is so difficult.... he is my husband after all! I take a deep breath and continue 

"I love the way you make love to me. You're so sweet and passionate and I don't want you to think that I don't ever want your gentleness. Ummm but lately I have been needing something more." I look down and fidget with my fingers. 

"More. What is your definition of more?" He says tipping my chin up so that I am staring in his eyes. He smiles at me. 

"Ummm I just need.... you can say no of course.... it's totally your call..." I can't seem to find the words 

"Spit it out darling." He shakes his head and laughs. 

"I want to be kinky. I want us to be kinky together. I want to try new things, I want you to punish me." I admitted 

Tom just stared at me for a moment with a shocked expression. 

"Like a dominate and submissive relationship?" He asked 

"Sort of. I mean, I don't want to go completely crazy with it and change our entire lifestyle. I think it would be fun to incorporate it throughout. If that makes sense." I said. 

"Punish you? Like how? I'm not too fond of abuse darling." He said running a hand through his hair. 

"Spank me, don't let me cum, tie me up with one of your ties and finish yourself off while I watch you and can't touch myself, the list goes on love." I smile 

"Wow! You've thought about this. So, if we do this I get to be in control of you?" He questions 

"Yes Tom. You will be in control. Don't go overboard with your power, but you tell me something I'll do it." I explained 

"And if you don't do what I tell you to do that's when I punish you?" He says with hesitation 

"Yes. We can have safe words in case it gets too much and I want to stop it." I giggle. 

"Do I have to wear leather suits and have whips and chains?" We both laughed. 

"No. If we do this, I want to be our true selves. No costumes. Just us." I say 

"I’m ok with spicing up our sex life. But the whole punishing thing really scares me. What if I hurt you?" He says with guilt. 

"That's why we would have safe words love. Believe me if I don't like it or if I'm in pain I will tell you. You won't hurt me I promise." I grab his hand and kiss it. 

"Would we use sex toys?" He looks up at me 

"If you want too I'm ok with it. Why not!" I wink at him 

Tom takes a deep breath and stays quite for a moment. I slide over to him and crawl into his lap. He snakes his arms around my waist and leans his head into my chest and breaths in my sent. 

"Ok Rebecca let's try it." Tom says after a moment. 

"Really!?" I say 

"Yes really. Let's give it a shot. It does sound fun." He leans in and kisses me 

Breaking our kiss, Tom slides me off his lap and stands up. 

"Stay there I'll be right back." He says walking out of the living room 

A second later he returned with his laptop and flops back down on the couch next to me. 

"What are you doing?" I question 

"I thought we can get started on our new adventure! Let's find some toys." He winks at me. 

I move closer to him so I can see the computer screen Tom has already searched for a sex website. 

"Where should we begin?" He asks 

"How about anal toys" I snicker

"Anal? You've told me multiple times that you never wanted to do that." He looks at me with a surprised expression 

"Since we are doing this, It's time for something new!" I kiss his cheek 

"Well I think we should hang off on anal toys until we actually do it." He pushes my hair out of my face. 

"Let's do it then." I whisper

"Right now?" He says 

"Yes, right now. We have dinner tonight at Ben's house but that's a while from now." I say 

Tom shuts his laptop and puts it on the coffee table he turns around grabs my hand and we storm up the stairs into our master bedroom.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little talk Tom and Rebecca start there new kinky sex life...

"Take your clothes off." He says walking over to our night stand and pulls out the bottle of lube we keep. I do as I am told. 

He turns and walks over to me, grabs my face in his hands, and kisses me deeply. I am instantly wet. 

"What is our safe word?" He asks 

"Umm how about PUDDING!" I giggle 

"Ok. Remember that. Now get on the bed on your hands and knees." He says sternly 

God I love this!! I walk away from him and slowly get on the bed. When I am in position I shake my behind at him which I know excites him. Tom takes off all of his clothes and sneaks on the bed behind me. 

"Darling, I will be as gentle as I can but I must say it will probably hurt. So just breath." He says and rubs his hands on my buttocks. 

"Ok." I say shakily. 

I feel him move slightly and then I feel his fingers move up and down my slit and then in and out of my core. Coating his fingers with my juices. Then once they are nice and coated he slides them up to my back entrance and rubs his fingers over it lubing up. I shake slightly. 

"It's ok love. I'm going to fuck you with my fingers first. It will help you relax." He says sweetly 

God this is so naughty.... just what I wanted. 

He slips his first finger in and starts moving it in and out slowly the intrusion causes me to flinch and groan. Within a second he adds another finger and circles my tight entrance I can't stop groaning. 

"Do you want me to stop? Just say the word." He bends and kisses my behind. 

"No. No. ahhh." I moan into the pillows. 

He grunts and inserts a third finger stretching me to the max. Those fucking fingers of his, I knew one day they'd kill me... 

"There you go, I can feel you relaxing... baby, are you ready for my cock?" He says sweetly 

Am I? His fucking dick is so big.... 

"Yes" I blurted out 

He removes his fingers and grabs the lube squeezing some on his massive erection and then rubs some on my anus. I swallow hard. 

"I don't know if I can do this?" I cry 

"Baby you can do anything. Just breath and relax." He kisses my back. 

"Ok. Ok. Do it" I spread my legs a little more to give him better access 

He fingers my tight hole again and then pushes the head of his cock in... oh my god..... I tighten up. 

"Relax" he grunts 

I try to relax but it's hard when you are being impaled by a massive cock! 

"I think you're too big. It hurts." I move forward which causes his cock to slip out. 

He grabs my hips roughly and moves me back into position 

"If you move like that again, I will not let you cum. Do you understand me?" He asserts 

Oh, I like his assertive side. 

"I... I won't move." I say 

I feel his cock at my entrance again and he enters me and I howl against the pillow. As soon as he feels me relax he starts to thrust into me at a nice pace. Oh, god the feeling is amazing and painful... 

"Touch. Agh fuck. Touch yourself" he says pounding into my ass 

I can't move my body; my mind is too focused on the cock that is impaling me. Before I could register anything Tom grabs one of my hands and shoves it to my clit and rubs my little bean with my fingers while still thrusting deep. 

"I'm going to shoot my hot seed deep in your ass." He grunts pounding into me hard 

"Come. Come. I'm coming." I scream as I continue to torture my cunt with my fingers. 

As my orgasm over takes me, I feel Tom's cock pulsate and his hot seed filling my ass. Jesus that was intense.... 

"Baby you are amazing. Absolutely stunning." He pants and pulls out of me and rolls on his back taking me with him. My entire body shakes

"Wow. That was so intense. It felt so good." I mumbled. 

Still shaking Tom wraps me up in his arms and kisses my lips. 

"Thank you" he smiles 

"Thank you for what? You did all the work." I laugh 

"Thank you for wanting more. I think we are going to have fun" he smiles. 

"I think so too. What time is dinner tonight?" I ask 

"I think Ben wants us all there around 7." He responds 

"Can we nap for a while?" I say yawning 

"Of course, love." He kisses me and grabs the blanket to cover our spent bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear feedback!


	3. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Rebecca head to Ben's dinner party.

"Becky... " Tom says while gently rubbing my naked back. 

"Mmmm" I grumble in my pillow 

"It's time to get up. We need to be at Ben's here in a while." He says still running his hands up and down my back. 

I force myself to roll over and when I do, he is sitting on the edge of the bed naked. I smile up at him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks 

"I feel a little sore I'm ok though" I sit up and stretch 

"I have the shower running I thought we could take one together." He bends to kiss my lips. 

"Mmmm that sounds wonderful." I say 

Tom stands up and picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom. Still in his arms he steps in to the warmth of the shower kissing me as he puts me to my feet. 

"I want to wash you." He Says quietly 

"I'm all yours" I say turning around so that his fingers, that I love so much, can do their magic. 

********** 

"You look ravishing!" Tom says walking into the bedroom where I am finishing getting ready for tonight's dinner. 

"Thank you love. You looking handsome as always. Ready to go?" I finish putting my shoes on an fix my dress. 

"Ready." He says and with that we grab our things and head for the Car. 

"Your chariot my love..." Tom smiles as he opens the door to the jag and I step inside. Tom steps around and gets in and starts the engine. 

"That sound gets me so wet" I laugh 

"Oh really? Maybe we should fuck in here one day?" He leans over and fixes a lose hair strand. 

"I would like that. We better go love!" He stares at me for a moment and then pulls out of the driveway. 

About twenty minutes later, we park the car at Ben's and of course everyone is already there. 

Tom and I walk hand in hand to the door and before he rings the doorbell he turns and looks at me. 

"You better be on your best behavior tonight." He sternly says. 

"What happens if I'm not?" I question 

He raises an eyebrow and clenches his jaw 

"I'll put you over my knee and I'll spank the shit out of you." He hissed. 

"I can't make any promises" I smile at him 

He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me with full force pushing me against the wall of the house. Our tongues fight for dominance and both of us are completely unaware that my back his hitting the doorbell, a cough from behind us finally breaks our kiss. Tom let's go of me and we both start laughing. 

"Uh sorry mate. Just got a little excited there." Tom says shaking hands with Ben. 

"That's alright, Sophie and I've been in that same position once before." He ushers us in. 

"Rebecca you look absolutely amazing" Ben says as he takes my jacket and kisses my cheek. 

"Thank you." I blush 

"The wives are in the kitchen gossiping and the husbands are in the living room drinking." He jokes. 

Tom gives me another kiss and I walk into the kitchen. 

"Becky! There you are!" Sophie runs over to me and gives me a hug 

"I am so sorry we are late." I give her another hug 

"That's alright my dear. How about a glass of wine?" She offers 

"Yes, I would love some." I smile 

I walk over to the other ladies and greet them. Where I am standing in the kitchen I can see straight into the living room where Tom is sitting. One way or another, I am going to get spanked by that man tonight. I take another sip of wine and try and think of something I can do that would piss him off.... 

After a few moments of talking, the ladies decide to head into the living room. As we make our way in there, I am greeted by the other husbands. I watch Tom's face darken, he is getting jealous! I have to think fast, as the men take their seats I "accidentally" drop my phone on the hardwood floor and I bend over, my butt perfectly eye level with all the men in the room. I stand back up, fix my dress, and walk over to my seething husband. Sitting down next to him, he puts his hand on my thigh squeezing it tightly. I shift out of his grip which results in a pissed off glare from him. It totally worked! I smile to myself. Sophie comes out of the kitchen and announces that dinner is ready, as everyone heads into the dining room Tom grabs my arm and pulls me to the side. 

"You fucking tease. You better enjoy your sitting, because when we get home tonight you won't be able to sit for a week." He threatened and I pull my arm from his grip and laugh. 

"Whatever you say dear" I smiled wickedly at him and walked in the dining room Tom hot on my heels. I got him right where I want him. 

Finally, after a night of good food, good drinks, and good laughter it's time to go home. We make our goodbyes and head home Tom doesn't say a word to me the entire ride. We make it back to the house Tom wastes no time and immediately comes around the car and yanks me out. He pulls me into our living room. 

"I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play but it's not funny. I saw you flirting with those men." Tom bellows undoing his tie. 

"Tom.." is all I manage before he interrupts me 

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another fucking word out of you." He shouted across the room. 

Holy mother of god.... this is so fucking hot..... fuck I am so wet.... 

"When you and I had our little conversation this morning I honestly didn't want to do this, especially the punishment part.... but after I saw you make a complete whore out of yourself tonight, I've changed my mind. If you want to be punished darling, I'm going to punish you.... now come here." he hisses and sits down on the couch. 

Oh my god! This is it. What I have been begging for.... I take a deep breath and walk over to him. His bright blue eyes watching my every move. Once I am standing right next him he grabs my wrist and and flings me over his thighs and pushes my dress up. 

"Should I spank your ass with your panties on or off?" He asks 

"Off" I gasp. 

Without saying a word he yanks my panties off and his hand rubs both of my cheeks I can feel his erection pressing against my side. I feel his hand leave my cheek and I take a deep breath to prepare myself.... 

SMACK 

"AGHHH" I scream 

"Is this what you wanted?" he barks and slams his hand back on my stinging buttocks 

"AGHHH" is all I can manage. Fuck this feels so good.  
"I think 7 spankings will be enough for tonight." He says and gives me 5 more good slaps. 

He moves me back so that I am kneeling on the floor in front of him, he takes his hand and moves my hair out of my face revealing my hot and sweaty face. 

"Stand up and take your dress off" he orders 

I do as I am told and I stand completely naked in our living room. Tom pulls me over to the corner of the couch where the back of it and the arm rest meets. 

"Bend over and lift your leg rest it on the armrest" he says hotly in my ear

Again I do as I am told and I can hear him undo his pants within in a second he is in me full force. 

"You. Whore. I'm gonna fuck your pussy so hard..." he grunts thrusting so deep 

"I.... am.... you're.... whore...." I moan in between his deep thrusts. 

God he feels heavenly. I feel everything on my Sore ass and before I know it, my climax rips through me and my entire body starts shaking as I moan into the room. Tom follows right behind me and he roars into climax. He slips out of me and both of us slide to the floor. 

"Darling, I am so sor...." Tom begins to apologize and I interrupt him. 

"Thomas William Hiddleston, don't you fucking dare apologize for any of that escapade. That was exactly everything I have wanted. AMAZING!" I say trying to catch my breath. 

"I guess it was liberating" he laughs. 

"The alcohol helps too" I snicker. 

"Come on, I want to go rub some lotion on your butt." He gets back up and grabs me with him. 

"Next time can we use your belt?" I ask him 

"It depends on how much you piss me off next time." He smiles and winks at me 

"Challenged accepted." I quipped. 

I do believe that this is the start to so major fun.....

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear some feedback!


End file.
